The present invention relates to weft grippers for shuttleless weaving looms, namely, those members by which the weft yarns are inserted at one end of the loom and are carried to the opposite end thereof through the warp sheds. One type of gripper, called the "carrying gripper", carries the weft to the center of the sheds and there passes it to another type of gripper, called the "drawing gripper", by which the weft is carried the rest of the way through the sheds. The present invention is generic to both types of gripper.
Until now, such grippers have been made either of metal or of synthetic resin. Metal grippers are too heavy and are very expensive. Synthetic resin grippers are not sufficiently stiff. Thus, neither type of gripper known until now, is entirely satisfactory when used in modern looms working at very high speeds.